


Aka-Onii-chan!

by Prinxessvin264



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Gen, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxessvin264/pseuds/Prinxessvin264
Summary: Just a bunch of connected drabbles, no sequence. The story of how Akashi survived in taking care of a little -devil disguised as- Tetsuya. AkaKuro siblings AU.





	1. Little Brother

Akashi Seijuuro was used to being the only child of the Akashi. He always gets what he wants, and his parents lets him do anything in his favour. Yes, he's a spoiled brat, who always had his parents to focus on him, and only him.

 

Until that fateful day came, on the day of his eighth birthday.

 

"Father, what is this surprise you were talking about?" He asked, suspiciously eyeing his grinning parents.

 

"We know that you've been lonely these past years, so we've decided to make him..." His father, Masaomi shrugged to the now confused read head.

 

"Don't be so straightforward, you'll scare our innocent child." His mother, Shiori scolded. "Sei, you're having a brother!" She squealed, hugging the life out of her eldest.

 

(Shiori ignored the background commentary of her husband, "Who's too straightforward now?")

 

Seijuuro flinched, not because of his mother's death hug, but now that he has a brother to expect.

 

He immediately shivered at the thought.

 

A brother? He couldn't even stand being around his younger- by a month -cousin, Taiga, who frankly was a taller red head.

 

"I don't want him. Buy me the car I want instead." Sei demanded, breaking the hug and scurrying away from the couple who just sighed in response.

 

_Someday, you'll realize what you're doing, Seijuuro._

* * *

 

_  
Aka-Onii-chan!_

* * *

 

"Niisan, youw hwom." Tetsuya happily rushed to his brother's side, who attempted to run away.

 

Sei stopped dead in his tracks when he caught his mother's death glare from behind an expensive vase.

 

He was beyond irritated at his only year and a half old brother, true, but he wouldn't go so far as to anger his mother.

 

He hesitantly hugged back, pulling away after counting to five. "Tetsuya, I have homework to do."

 

"Cam niisan pway wib me aftew?" The little bluennet asked with wide eyes.

 

It irked the elder more, but decided against it as a demon was now accompanying the other bluennete behind the vase. How they fit there, he had no idea.

 

He gave out a small nod, heading to his room when Tetsuya released him. He was used to being forced to spend time with his little brother, he just escapes his parent's watch from time to time.

 

The teal head skipped to the kitchen, to his precious milk bottle.

 

Few hours later, Seijuuro had his all work done. Realizing he forgot to eat dinner, he went downstairs to the dining room.

 

Passing by the living room, he heard an all too familiar voice.

 

"Tet-chan, you wanna fly?"

 

"Hai! Wiw Taiga-niisan cawwy me?" The teal head tilted his head a bit, yelping when strong arms hoisted him up to his shoulders.

 

Tetsuya giggled when the taller red head spun them around, tossing him now and then but careful not to drop him by accident.

 

Seijuuro stood outside, conflicted on whether to strangle his cousin on carelessly handling his fragile little brother, or just leave it be. Why was he so irked anyway?

 

When Taiga stopped, he placed Tetsuya on his shoulder, the latter clinging on his hair.

 

"Taiga-niisan is my bestfwend. He is the best!" For some reason, a tick mark appeared on Seijuuro's fore head, his hand immediately flying to the doorknob.

 

"Really?" Kagami grinned widely at that, but frowned slightly when the little Teal head continued.

 

"Aftew the bestews best, Sei Onii-chan!" Tetsuya reached the light switch, pulling on it, as what he wanted to do for a long time now.

 

The room turned dark, Taiga restraining himself from getting scared, that the bluennette might ran away from him. He hurriedly find the switch instead.

 

"Sei, aren't you going to join your sibling?" His mother appeared from behind.

 

Seijuuro only scoffed in response. Turning away from the door, he remembered why he actually went down in the first place.

 

A few steps away, he heard a scream. Something inside him snapped, his brother instincts always kicking in whenever there's trouble. He never wanted to admit it, but he does care for the little one, even by 1%.

 

Perhaps he just got used to the little troublemaker?

 

The room that was once lighted was now pitch black, grunts and yelps heard somewhere inside.

 

"Tetsuya!" Seijuuro fully opened the door, letting the light come in.

 

Kagami had to blink to get used to the light, but instantly searched the room for the missing baby.

 

Wasting no time, Sei turned on the switched.

 

Only to find the blue head in the couch. Drinking vanilla milk in a baby bottle. Grinning at them.

 

Sei facepalmed, he worried for nothing. Atleast he knew the vanilla monster was safe.

 

"Tetsuya, time for bed." Seeing as the teal head was slowly closing his eyes, he forced himself not to get annoyed the fact that his brother will soon be drooling at him and instead carried him to their room.

 

Taiga left, saying he'll come back next day for his new found bestfriend.

 

Sei tucked Tetsuya in, absentmindedly smiling at the adorable sight, not that he'll admit.

 

A soft spot was awakened in his heart. He just realized now. Yes, even Akashi have weaknesses and mistakes.

 

"I wove niisan." A soft muffled voice was forced out of the bluennette before he truly fell asleep.

* * *

 

_Aka-Onii-chan!_

* * *

 

**I know it's OOC, but it's an AU so yeah, it is. It's just a bunch of connected drabbles but not really in sequence.**

 

**Please comment what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Tetsuya and the magic of Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One| what Tetsuya wants, Tetsuya gets. Not even the Akashi twins can oppose.  
> ×××  
> Two| Tetsuya eats a bag of Hershey.

**Tetsuya and the magic of Vanilla.**

* * *

"Tetsuya, if you don't come down, I will not give you milk for a month." The elder of the twins threatened.

 

"Don't be like that Bokushi." The monochromatic eyed twin scolded. "Tsuya-chan, please come down, you might fall."

 

"Tetsuya did not do anything Shiwou-nii." Tetsuya pouted, stubbornly sitting cross-legged on the tree branch, palms resting up front. The teal head apparently found a new hobby: climbing ladders and trees, while chasing cats. "Juuwo-nii, I want miwk."

 

"Tetsuya, get down here. Now." Again, Seishirou ordered, getting irritated by the second.

 

The twins caught the slightest of a devilish smirk playing on their almost two years old brother's lips. "Onwy if niisan wiw pwomise me my miwkshake."

 

Seijuuro sighed. "No, you've had enough milkshake to last you a decade."

 

Tetsuya's eyes became wide and glossy, like he was about to cry.

 

How did our little brother master these sorceries again? Both twin groaned in their heads. The hetero eyed twitched, while the mono chroma averted his gaze, forcing themselves not to give in to the devil.

 

"Pwease? Pwetty pwease?" now Tetsuya clasped his hand together, along with that puppy eyes.

 

But, the moment he lost his balance, he was a second late to catch himself. Both red head's eyes widen, slightly panicking. The first one to act was the elder, luckily, he caught the baby before he fell to the ground.

 

"I'm sowwy Shiwou-nii!" Tetsuya wailed, instead of getting off his brother, his grip tightened a bit more.

 

The red head only sighed, surely he can't scold his brother at his current situation.

 

Seijuuro took action then, scooping his little brother and cooing at him, enough to lessen the volume, but not to make him stop.

 

Seishirou stood up, dusting himself before patting the baby blue hair. He brushed his finger in the soft locks for a moment, the other adjusting the mini monster so he won't fall off.

 

After a while, Seishirou asked the quietly sobbing bluennette, "Do you still want a vanilla milkshake?"

 

In an instant, the teal head brightened up, getting off the twin. "Hai! Come on niisan, Tetsuya want his miwkshakes now!" By now, any trace of tears or evidence of his previous outburst was gone, as he was happily skipping in the sidewalk.

 

Seishirou's golden eye twitched. Kami, who cursed us by placing a devil inside my dear otouto?

 

Seijuuro followed along the bluennette, smirking. He truly is an Akashi.

* * *

_Aka-Onii-chan!_

* * *

It was a normal day in the Akashi manor. The sun was high for an early morning, the birds chirping in the garden.

 

The Kagami's decided to visit the Akashi, one they hadn't done in a few months now. The parents were having a nice chat at the gazebo in the center of the garden, losing the track of time. None of them cared, for they knew their kids were having their times to themselves too.

 

It was rather peaceful, before a certain group started playing cats and mouse.

 

"Tsuya-chan, no!"

 

"Haha! Tetsuya catch!"

 

"Ok niisan. Taiga-nii, Juuwo-nii behind you!"

 

"WAH! Seiju it wasn't me, I swear! Seishi, Tetsu, HELP!"

 

"You," Seijuuro pointed an accusing finger at the culprits, who in turn continued to pass the cadies to the giggling teal head. "Do you know what happens once he eats all those?" he scratched his head.

 

The two other red heads paused, before shaking their heads.

 

Seeing them stop, Tetsuya opened the first candy, a vanilla flavoured Hershey. Seijuuro was going to stop him, but it was too late. When the bluennette swallowed, he knew all he could do was pray.

 

Tetsuya opened the rest, unable stop himself from devouring each and every one of them in mere second. After finishing, he looked up at the trio, grinning widely.

 

Tetsuya jumped at the closest person, which was unluckily Seishirou. Shirou tried to pry Tetsu off, but the teal head had rode on his back, tiny hand found their way to his hair.

 

Shirou was on all fours, quickly but carefully trying to shove Tetsu off him. The other two red heads only watch, for they were too scared of witnessing hell for themselves. Shirou looked at both with silent desperate pleading, which only made them back off even more.

 

"Yah! Run horsey, Run!"The bluennette yelled while laughing.

 

After a while, Tetsuya got off and started running around, probably faster than a cheetah, "catch me if you can Juuwo-nii, Shiwou-nii, Taiga-nii." he giggled, dodging all obstacles in his path like a ninja.

 

It took a while for all the red head's to compose themselves, before chasing after the vanilla monster.

 

"I warned you!" Seijuuro groaned.

 

"You could've told me sooner, I wouldn't have helped." Taiga complained, but still ran.

 

"And I was the one who took all the damage while some two there just bystand." Seishirou halted, catching his breath before resuming.

 

"Because if someone there didn't start this, that wouldn't have happened." Kagami had the guts to roll his eyes and retort to the great Akashi Seishirou, he sure would be facing a hotter hell later. "Let's just find that bundle of trouble."

 

After ten minutes of searching, the teal head appeared on their line of sight, and until then they noticed the havoc they- or he -created. Tetsuya crashed onto Seijuuro, which crashed into Taiga, which almost, almost, crashed onto a certain pissed red head. Luckily, Shirou was fast enough to jump above them on reflex. But he still tripped on Kagami's abdomen.

 

"WAH! Juuwo... nii, cam... bwee..."

 

They all heard someone gasp. "Seijuuro! What are you doing to Tetsu-chan?!"

 

"Mommy!" As soon as the others got off him, Tetsuya ran off to hug his mother.

 

"What happened here?" Taiga's mother asked, looking around in disbelief. Sure enough, the trail they left would cost a fortune for many.

 

"It's Taiga! he-"

 

"No, Seishi planned-"

 

"Why me? Oreshi did-"

 

Tetsuya yawned, turning away.

 

"Hey! Bokushi-" Seijuuro raised his hand up to prevent them from cutting him off, "Bokushi gave Tetsuya a pack of candies. Tetsuya caused all this mess."

 

Both mothers gaped at the redheads, turning to the teal head. "What are you talking about? Tet-chan is only two. He couldn't have made such a mess."

 

"Also, Tetsuya is sleeping." Mrs. Kagami added.

 

The three culprits narrowed their eyes at the little monster. That little...

 

"Well then, for your punishment, you will clean this." Gasps in the background.

 

"But mom-"

 

"Oh, and the Kagami's have decided to stay the night here. Apparently, we were at the best timing." Mrs. Kagami smirked, mostly at his son.

 

The parents turned to leave. The trio stared at the real devil, who grinned at them while waving mockingly.

 

Sure enough, a devil was disguised as their little brother.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Bokushi? He's cute... not sure if I'm still sane...
> 
> Can I get some kudos and comments?


End file.
